eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Allons, allons les enfants
|year = 1961 |position = 10th |points = 6 |previous = Ce soir-là |next = Dis rien}} Allons, allons les enfants was the Monegasque entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1961 in Cannes performed by Colette Deréal On the night, it was performed second following Spain and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in 10th place with 6 points. Lyrics French= Allons les enfants, aujourd'hui la vie est belle J'ai le cœur content de vous dire la nouvelle Ce n'est pas le jour de gloire, de victoire ni le Jour de l'an C'est le jour du printemps Allons les enfants, ouvrez grandes vos oreilles Ecoutez le chant des ruisseaux qui se réveillent Et vous autres – les nuages, soyez sages et allez-vous-en C'est le jour du printemps Vivre, nous allons vivre Libres comme le vent Riches, nous sommes riches De mille promesses, de jeunesse et de beaux temps Allons les enfants, prisonniers des capitales Le ciel, bon enfant, vous offre ses champs d'étoiles Il suffit d'en choisir une, la fortune est cachée dedans C'est le jour du printemps Allons les enfants, aujourd'hui la vie est belle J'ai le cœur content de vous dire la nouvelle C'est pour moi le jour de gloire, la victoire Ce jour de printemps, c'est l'amour qui m'attend Allons mon amour, je ne rêve que de mousse Aux premiers beaux jours, il paraît qu'elle est si douce C'est pourquoi je te propose une chose Allons dans les prés, voir si le loup y est Vivre, moi, je veux vivre Libre sous le ciel bleu Riche, je me sens riche D'amour et d'eau fraîche que je pêche dans tes yeux Allons les enfants, aujourd'hui la vie est belle Il faut sur le champ qu'on répande la nouvelle Une belle page blanche, toute blanche, s'ouvre maintenant C'est le jour du printemps L'amour, l'amour, l'amour nous attendhttp://diggiloo.net/?1961mc |-| Translation= Let's go children, today life is beautiful With a feeling of pride, I tell you the news It isn't the day of glory, of victory or New Year's Day It's the day of spring Let's go children, open wide your ears Listen to the song of the awaking streams And you others – the clouds, be obedient and go on It's the day of spring Live, we are about to live Freely like the wind Rich, we are rich Of a thousand promises, of youth and of good weather Let's go children, prisoners of the towns The sky, good child, offers you its fields of stars It's sufficient to choose one, there's a fortune hidden in it It's the day of spring Let's go children, today life is beautiful With a feeling of pride, I tell you the news For me it's the day of glory, of victory This day of spring, it's love that is awaiting me Let's go my love, I only dream of foam The first beautiful days, it seems so soft That's why I proposed you something Go in the fields, see if the wolf is there Live, I want to live Freely under the blue sky Rich, I feel rich Of love and of fresh water that I fished in your eyes Let's go children, today life is beautiful On the field they just have to spread the news A beautiful white page, all white, is opened now It's the day of spring Love, love, love is waiting for us References Video Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1961 Category:20th Century Eurovision